


collision

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: the blood of the sons has seen





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple versions of this during an Intro to Islam/the Middle East class I took a while ago. It's about Husayn ibn Ali.

the blood of the sons has seen  
the ghosts of the desert  
in chains. blood soaked heirs,  
the beheaded head of a nation.


End file.
